Define: 'Partners'
by ashermuhlee
Summary: She was one of them, but then again she wasn't. She was an outcast now, so she fit there, But she wasn't like them. She was better. Sorry, I suck at summaries. DeidaraxOC LEMONS IN LATER CHAPTERS R&R ARE WELCOME!
1. Sneaking Out

The sun shone on young violet and onyx haired maiden slowly surfacing from sleep, in the comfort of a large bed. Her black eyes slowly fluttered open, soon greeted by a porcelain handed rubbing them, ridding any 'sleepy seeds' in the corners of her eyes, while a yawn escaped her rose lips. Slowly, the girl raised herself so she was on her elbows, then so she was sitting. Another yawn escaped her, as she stretched, arms raised above her tangled hair, a satisfying groan escaping her. Her eyes flicked to the clock, only eight forty five, and it was beautiful out. Not wanting to waste the day, the teen flung back her beige covers, and swung her legs over the side of the bed, and looking at the picture of a young girl with long black and purple hair, and momentarily she touched her own hair which only came to her breasts, and a boy, looking about sixteen. "Ohayō, big brother." She spoke to the picture, before making her way to the shower.

Once in the bathroom, she striped herself of the previous night's garments, a simple black tank top and a pair of shorts to match, leaving herself exposed to the slight chill in the air. Her fair skin grew goose skin as her nipples tightened, causing the girl to shudder momentarily. She picked up the brush that was waiting for her on the sink, and turned to the mirror, running the object through her hair, brushing out the slight knots that had gathered there during the night. There was a particular one in the back she could feel, and tried a few times to untangle it with the object, but was unsuccessful. Sighing, she grabbed her hair above the matted mess, and vigorously yanked the brush through her hair, head pulling back in sync with the comb. After she was sure she had lost half her hair, and had a slight headache, the mass was gone.

"For kami-sama's sake." she grumbled, rubbing the spot, slightly surprised she still had hair there. She turned towards the shower, and twisted the knob, humming a bit as she dipped her hand under the hissing faucet, waiting for the water to become the right temperature. Once a small amount of steam arose, and she was sure she could step in and avoid getting burnt, she pulled the diverter, making the running water come out the shower head. Stepping over the edge of the tub, she felt the warm water grace her body, a slight smile gracing her lips as her now soft and untangled hair began to stick to her back from the water. The teen grabbed a teal coloured bottle and poured the thick, creamy liquid into her hands, and slid it over her hair, the scent of 'ocean air and lilac' filled her nostrils as she massaged the bubbles into her locks. Tilting her head back, she let the warm water remove the lather from her skull, enjoying the scent of the shampoo before reaching for the conditioner, repeating the same process, however instead of rinsing right away, she merely piled her hair into a messy bun on top of her head, and lathered her body with soap, removing the dirt and grime from the day before. Finally rising everything, the girl shut off the warm water and grabbed the towel that was hanging on the bar next to the shower, and wrapped the fluffy object around her.

After making her way back to her room, removed her gray tank top with netting, and her black capris, a lot with a pair of purple boy shorts, and a baby blue bra. Once the fabrics were slipped over her and she was no longer undressed, she flipped the blankets that were tossed around from her slumber and awaking back into place, and fixing it so it looked like no one had ever been there. Placing her hands on her hips and surveying the room, everything looked just like it should, minus the towel thrown onto the floor. Picking up the damp piece of fabric and dumping inside the hamper, the girl made her way out the door, and out of her house, tying her leaf head band around her forehead.

Perhaps twenty yards away, a familiar male voice greeted her. The nin turned to see a black haired boy with bright blue eyes jogging towards her. He was about her age, maybe two or three months older, give or take. They were in the same class together when they were younger.

"Oi, Nyoko-chan!"

The Konohagakure girl nodded at the approaching boy.

"Moko-san. Hope you're well." she said once the male approached.

The boy smiled in response. "Oh you know, busy with missions, busy helping Mom with Akira, helping Akira with school work. Keeping busy, but I've been well. What about you, Nyoko-chan?"

Nyoko side, pushing her purple hair that framed her face behind her ear. "Just got back from a mission just yesterday, actually. Been pretty busy." the kunoichi lied. Sure, Moko was one of the few people she didn't mind in this Village, but he's had a blanty obvious crush on her since they were thirteen. Occasionally, she'd go out to lunch with the boy, but she made no attempt to further her relationship with him any farther then that. The only actual boy she liked ended up crushing her, and sure she was over it, but that doesn't mean her trust was up to par yet. First break-ups are always pretty hard, especially when the relationship actually meant something on both ends, and it ended the way it did. Moko claimed he understood, but Nyoko wasn't fully convinced he did. Brushing the thought aside, as the boy questioned her something she didn't quite catch.

"Oh, sorry, Moko-san. I zoned out, I was thinking of groceries I needed. What did you say?" she blinked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch and maybe a movie some point this week. Providing we're both not busy with a surprise mission or something." the male nin blushed, his blue eyes avoiding her black.

Nyoko pretended to ponder, biting her lower lip slightly, and appearing in deep thought. "Mmmmmaybe? It all depends on missions and what we have going on too." She smiled at the boy, mentally chuckling at his tinted cheeks. Sure, Moko was cute, but she really felt no chemistry with him.

The boy smiled, "Alright, I'll probably stop by in a few days or so, and we can compare schedules and see what'll work out. But I need to get going, so I'll talk to you later, Nyoko-sama." He waved as he turned, and started to head towards his house.

Nyoko waved and sighed, watching the dark haired boy go off into the distance. Welp, she might as well go for a walk or something. It was a beautiful day, and she really didn't want to waste it. Maybe she'd get permission to leave the village and just lay out in a random flower patch or something. Yes, that sounded like a good idea, flower patches. Sweet scents and the lazy drown of bees. Perfect.

On second thought, sneaking out for a few days sounded better. Taking her own adventure would be good for her, all she had to do was use a transformation jutsu, make herself look a little vixen like, and get by the guards no problem. And that's exactly what she'll do.

Turning around, the nin made her way back to her house, and thought of what she could possibly do to not get caught.

Skimpy out fit, that's one thing. Oh! And a perky personality, ugh. Lovely on that one. Maybe kinda dim-witted, too... She thought.

She mentally hissed at herself for this, yes it was an adventure, but she'd have to be something she's not.

Sighing once more, she opened her house door and made her way to her room. Grabbing one of the biggest purses she could find(she only had them for missions, or such things like this) , she packed everything she could think of that she may need over the next few days.

Wallet, blankets, small pillow, clothes, spare panties, that should be it. I'll only be gone for a few days, so I believe I'm set. The onyx haired teen thought, trying to determine on how she should look walking towards the gate. She figured the most hussy looking thing should suffice. Throwing her eyes into the nearly exploding bag, she headed out the door and towards the edge of the village.

Once the edge of the Village was in sight, the girl ducked behind the tree, glad no one really live out this way to notice her. Going through her handsigns, the nin thought of a red haired, girl, in a mini skirt, with black heels, and bandages wrapped around her big bust(luckly Nyoko didn't have to change there) and bright red lipstick, and green eyes, with fake long eyelashes, and blue eyeshadow. A puff of smoke surrounded her, and she was changed to the female that was just in her imagination only a moment ago. Taking out a small compact mirror, and popping a piece of gum into her mouth, a voice in her head told her it was never going to forgive her for this. Chewing on the candy, Nyoko muttered on her breath that she agreed with the voice, before chewing the gum with her mouth opening slightly, and tucking her headband in the bag.

Walking towards the gates, hips in full sway the nin kept checking herself in the compact mirror, not only to pull off the act, but to make sure there was no one behind her to see what she was doing knowing it was her.

"Excuse me, miss. Can we help you?"

A deep male voice caught her attention, jumping slightly. She glanced up from her mirror to the source of the voice, noticing a boy who looked like he had just entered the chunin rank. Possibly Iruka's age when she was in the Academy, so early twenties. The girl sighed mentally, time to put up a peppy-ditzy act.

"Oh, hi!" she said in an over-joyed tone. "I need to go out side."

The men looked at her momentarily, while Nyoko could feel her cheeks beginning to hurt from the large smile plastered on her face. The other male was older, possible jonin, with dark blue wispy hair, and green eyes. Looking the girl over, he smirked. "We're already out side there, babe." he responded, flipping the blade of grass that was in the corner of his mouth to the other side.

Nyoko shuddered and lightly hit herself upside her head. "Oh, silly me!" she giggled. "I meant out, out. As in out of Konoha!" she flipped the crimson hair over her shoulder. Already three minutes into the act, and she was regretting it. This personality, so unlike her. Nyoko was a bit hard, quiet, and occasionally arrogant, always coming off as hateful. She had quite a bit of a temper, and very impatient. She didn't smile this much, and she tended to be a snob. Heh, no wonder why her and her ex clicked so well. Mentally shaking her head, Nyoko reminded herself that she had more personality then a pile of bricks, unlike someone she could've mentioned.

"Depends on what you do for us, miss." the other male's voice took her back to her current surroundings.

"Yeah, babe." the other male smirked again, eyes glancing suspiciously over her.

Nyoko mentally gritted her teeth. They couldn't have seen through it, could they? Damn.

Regardless, Nyoko kept up the act, just in case. Worst scenario, she'd become a missing nin. No big loss there, anyways. Sure, Konoha was nice and all, but she wanted action.

The female blushed. "Why, whatever you you mean? I've got some money, but I don't think it's enough for both of you to split equally..."

The older appearing one of the two stood up and approached her, causing the nin to step back subconsciously. "We don't want your money, babe." He said huskily. He folded his arms across his chest, walking in a circle around her, surveying her, before stopping directly in front of her, looking into her currently green eyes. She felt like a seal, becoming a sharks next meal.

Nyoko shifted uncomfortably, unsure of which way this was going. Biting her lower nips nervously, and fidgeting her hands behind her back she asked, "Well, what _do_ you want?"

The younger nin, sensing the girl's discomfort, piped up, "Honest, miss. Just honesty."

Giving an irritated sigh, the blue haired boy turned to him, "You always have to ruin everything, don't you! For kami-sama's sake, have some fun for once!" Sighing once more the oldest turned back to her and asked,

"Have you killed anyone miss?"

Nyoko suddenly burst out laughing. Did all the guards do this? Why didn't they do it when Itachi-san slaughtered his family? Either way, this seemed like a pair of jokesters, so she brushed it off.

"You really think someone as little as me could hurt someone? I don't know whether I should be honoured or insulted, boys." She winked playfully.

Closing her eyes and waving her hand, as if to dismiss the thought physically, she smiled again. Looking at the pair, she said. "I'm afraid I haven't killed anyone today, however. Now may I go out?" She smiled, trying to be as patient as she could be. This was taking too long for such a simple plan.

The younger male smiled and said, "Well, as long as you're being honest, you really do look too little to take anyone down, and those shoes scream death trap if you decided to chase someone down."

While Nyoko stood there with a smile plastered to her face, she had mentally strangled the boy already. _No one_ got away with calling her little, even if she only was five foot two. Still, she could hold her own in battle, even with the shoes she had on! Well – she'd like to think so anyways.

The oldest male had opened the gate for her to exit, leading her pathway to freedom for the next few days. Now, she could only hope Tsundae-sama didn't need her for a mission and Moko-kun didn't decide to show up at her house to compare schedules sooner than expected.

Walking through the gate way and disappearing from the mens eyes, she turned back to herself, and gased at the gate far off in the distance. It felt good to be out. Rebelling in the way she had just done felt good, and for a moment, a thought crossed her mind.

_Getting the fuck outta that place felt good..._

(_**AN: Yayyyy! First chapter is done! :D Sorry if it seems so long, I was in a super creative mood when I wrote it, which kinda made me ramble and spew things all over. _ But I digress, I haven't read/watched Naruto in quite sometime, so it'll be my own little version but not quite AU either. ****Please no flamming, but creative and constructive critisim. Also, sorry for Ny's personality not quite shinning through yet. She'll get there in the next few chapters though! :D)**_


	2. Picked Up

**((AN: Sooooo sorry it took me forever and a day to update! I've been so busy, but things are finally calming down now! Should be updated regularly now!))**

Nyoko stared at the red-orange sun going down behind the horizon, enjoying it's beauty, but also slightly upset that it meant she'd have to bury herself under her blanket for the night. It was only her second day away, and she already missed the comfort from her large, warm bed. Granted, some extra body heat during the night would also be nice, but Nyoko wasn't the type to sleep around either. She was sure Moko would have been more than happy to take her up on the offer but, the violet and oynx haired teen thought, how exactly would one approach that, anyways? 'Hey, wanna come over, fool around, spend the night, then leave in the morning and we act like this never happened?'

Tch, yeah. If she even _was_ that 'type', she wouldn't even know how to approach it.

The female sighed and leaned back, laying on the cool ground. It was a fair summer's night, comfortable temperature, minus the slight mugginess, which made her thick hair frizz. She glared at nothing in particular, she hated the mugginess. She didn't like the feeling of inhaling a cloud with every breath she took, or when her hair poofed out on end from the extra moisture. She closed her eyes however, and let serenity take over. It smelled like summer, alright. There was just a slight tint in the air that was hard to describe, almost like how it did when it was about to rain, but with the tint of the summer flowers. It released endorphins in the young woman, calming her further. Her arms snaked up behind her neck, each hand grabbing the counterparts wrist, and her ankles crossed, legs stretched out. A pleased sigh escaped her, as a thin smile graced her lips. The air was warm on her skin, yet moist, leaving gentle kisses on the exposed flesh of her stomach, ankles, and arms. Her black eyes lifted to halves, admiring the pastel sky, soaking the blues, periwinkles, reds and oranges. This sight was beautiful; exhilarating, breath-taking.

Too soon the sun had set, leaving the sky full of colours a deep blue. The nin sighed as she sat up, a chill escaping her. It was cooler now that the sun had set, even though it was still slightly muggy. Making her way back to her 'camp', carefully nestled behind some brush to avoid it being found, the black and purple haired teen wrapped herself up in her olive coloured sleeping bag. She closed her eyes, letting the warm air kiss her before she whisked off into a slumber.

_She was back in her bedroom, stark under her bed. Her hair was shorter, meaning she was about fourteen. It came to her jaw. The coolness of the blanket brushed against her already hard nipples. She shuddered, before hearing a slight chuckle from under the blankets. 'Don't get too excited now.' The deep voice commented. She glanced down to the articles of clothing around her. Her cream v-neck was at the foot of the bed, its counterparts lost somewhere in the sheets, panties and bra tossed carelessly to the floor. A pair of male boxers was tangled in the blanket next to her. The males clothes were also strewn around her room. A blue cowl necked shirt and a pair of khakis to go with it._

Those articles present in her dream made the sleeping nin physically flinch.

_Nyoko felt a soft nip on her inner thigh, and instantly melted, arousal heightening. A soft moan escaped her, sending goosebumps along her flesh. Another bite was planted, then another, and another, each slowly inching toward her core. Fingers dipped inside her, her tight walls clenching around them, a grunt escaped her. The male responded with kissing her bud, and slowly pumping his fingers inside her. "Relax." He spoke, this was not a coo, but a demand. A 'hmph' escaped the young female before responding with "Well maybe if you weren't using two, I'd be able to relax." Although Nyoko couldn't see the boys face, she knew he was pursing his lips while he gave that irritated sigh. She felt one finger slip out of her, while the tip of his tongue glided over her clit gingerly. She arched slightly, shuddering once more. The boy took this as a response to continue, draping the girl's legs over his shoulders, and licking his two fingers clean, before his tongue lashed an attack on her. He dipped his tongue into her sweetness, swirling it around, enjoying the sounds she was making, and the way her legs where pulling him closer. Her smell filled his nose, and sent pulsations through his body, making him want her more. She cried out again, arching, shaking. He pulled away from her, after-taste still in his mouth. He trailed hot kisses up her body. She was thin, a lot thinner then most girls her age, but not sickly thin either. He knew she could hold her own in battle, he'd seen her do it before. But he'd never gotten the chance to see what lie underneath her clothes before until now, either. He felt that the wrong touch could break her. He was gentle with her; careful to not damage her. He stopped at her collarbone, nipping at the flesh there, and brushed his lips against her. He bit her neck, a bit to hard. A red mark was left behind, next to the silver circle on her necklace she always made sure was in the center of her neck. His hand brushed down her soft, pale skin, and tweaked her erect nipple, smirking against her neck and left another mark. A soft moan escaped her, before speaking. "Don't leave marks," her voice was husky. "People'll know what's up." He kissed her, hand gingerly snaking it's way to the side of her face. "Chances are they already do." He trailed off. Her cool hands pressed against his chest, a moment of hesitance coming over her. He was strong for a person of their age group, she could feel it in his muscles. She bit her lip and looked at him, his steel gray eyes locked on hers. "Then maybe we shouldn't, Sasuke..." Nyoko's voice was hushed, almost scared. Something completely unlike her. This took the Uchiha aback. For as long as he'd known her, she had been headstrong, and always sure of herself and her choices, even if she knew deep down it was wrong. He cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "It's fine." He reassured her. He brushed her teeth against her neck again. "It's too late for marks to not happen anyways..." He continued nipping at her neck as a frustrated sigh escaped her. "You really suck." She hissed, his kisses trailing up to her ear. He nipped at the lobe, causing her rage to set aside for the time being; this was no time to be upset. Hell, even Sasuke wasn't acting like his normal self-righteous being. Things like hickies could slide, for now at least. The Uchiha kissed her sweetly, hands snaking to her bust once more, massaging the mound as his tongue slipped over her lower lip. Nyoko opened her mouth in acceptance. Their tongues danced as the raven haired boy traced circles around the female's erect nipple, tweaking it slightly. He moved his left hand above her, hovering over her on his knees now. He right hand snaked beneath the covers, hidden from view. He kept his steel gaze locked on Nyoko's black. He pursed his lips again, kissing her swiftly. Nyoko bit her lower lip again, a nervous habit since she was young. She knew what this look meant. She nodded her head once, before drapping her arms around the teen's shoulders. A large pressure greeted her lower regions..._

A voice woke her from her dream. Nightmare, rather. Footsteps followed the voice. But the steps were so … different, and close together. There was more then one.

"_Senpaiii!"_ the voice spoke in a hushed tone. A tween-aged boy? Her raven eyebrow cocked a bit. If it was just a squad, no problem. She could easily slink back and mask her chakura.

"_What do you want, hm?" _This voice appeared deeper, meaning older in age, or it's owner hit puberty, and hard. A sharp breath escaped Nyoko, this could be a hassle. She reached out of her back and grabbed her shurikin pouch, as the footsteps halted. The teen held her breath, a moment of silence over took the unknown group and she.

"_...Did you hear something, Tobi, hm?" _

A cold sweat coated the girl as the high-pitched voice agreed in hearing something. She had to move, and fast. In a swift movement, the pair and the girl had moved simultaneously, they went closer to her base, she went farther away. She had to lose them, and fast. Grabbing a tree branch, she used her momentum from her full sprint to pull her up the large shrub. She jumped to a higher branch from there, her black eyes squinting through the thick leaves to find them. Of course, the was the fact that she didn't know what they looked like, and the fact it was getting dark, but there was also the idea that they were the only ones out in the woods, too.

The was a rustle behind her, she turned, but too late, a large impact told her she had been found. The ground was reaching up, and fast. She thought swiftly, her hand jerking down to her kunai pouch, fumbled with the snap. However, it opened after, she reached in and took a moment to look at her attacker. It was a female. Blonde hair, blue eyes, in a black cape with red clouds. Nyoko's black eyes narrowed at the girl, where were the other two males? She hadn't heard this one's footsteps or voice, but she did hear the other two. But she knew she had no time to think about that. Quickly, she dug her hand into her pouch, and in a fluid movement, swiped the blade across the blonde's face, leaving a wound that blood slowly trickled out of, it wasn't deep, but it would definitely stay there a while.

Something hard hit her in the back, knocking the wind out of her, a sound similar to squeezing a toy with a broken squeaker in it escaping her lips. The blonde girl was on top of her, examining the blood she had just wiped off her face.

"Little bitch." She hissed. Her voice was much deeper then a regular girl's. It processed in Nyoko's head that this was the deeper voiced male of the two.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have tried attacking me." Nyoko responded back, her teeth grinding.

His eyes narrowed as his grip on her pale skin tightened, then let go awkwardly. He opened his mouth to say something, before his partner came over to them. His mask was orange, and he had dark spiky hair.

"Senpai!" He clapped. "You found a pretty girl!" He jogged his way over to them, as the blonde sat himself up, straddling the girl, to make sure she wouldn't move.

"Pretty is a little too generous, Tobi, hn."

Nyoko's black eyes became daggers as her jaw dropped a little. A little compliment every now and then was nice, especially from a stranger and this... this _fuck-head _had to ruin in?

"_Excuse_ me?" The kunochi hissed. "Just because I was born a female doesn't mean you can be so rude to me."

The blonde's eyes narrowed to match her glare. "All I'm saying is that I don't find you that attractive. Especially after you sliced my face open, hn."

A moment of silenced passed between the two, tension rising between them.

"Believe me I did you a favour!" Nyoko growled. "Now get the _hell_ off me!"

The blonde smirked, and only put more of his weight on her. "And what're you going to do if I don't, hm? Maybe if you weren't a conceded little bitch and understood everyone has their own taste in the opposite sex, and asked nicely I'd move. But instead you get insulted and bitchy, so I won't."

Tobi pipped up, "But senpai! She might be on a mission! Leader-sama gets mad if we're late from coming back on a mission!"

The blonde thought for a minute. "Speaking of Leader-san, he has been complaining a lot about how the hide out has been getting trashed. We _could_ bring her back as a maid." He gave a dark chuckle and he lowered her gaze down to Nyoko again.

"We could even put you in a frilly little maid dress, hn."

Nyoko's dark look intensified, if possible.

"I'm not cleaning up _anything_ done by the Akatsuki." She hissed.

"Especially in a little maid costume."

The male cocked a golden eyebrow, and smirked again. "You know, I take back my previous comment about you not being that pretty, hn. You get fairly attractive irritated."

Nyoko scowled. Maybe leaving Konoha was a bad idea, but then again she was getting more action out here then she had in there. In both sense of the meaning.

The blonde loomed over her.

"So, wanna come to the dark side?" He purred, a suggestive look in his eye.

Nyoko responded with a swift movement from her hand across the boy's cheek. He sat up sharply, touched the area in which her hand greeted so roughly, and in an instant, rage over took him, and shoved her back into the dirt. His face was pink with anger.

"You're coming with us, you little tramp, hn."

He spoke through his teeth, his jaw clenched tightly.

"Dei..dara-senpai?" The one with the mask spoke, concerned. Whether it was about Nyoko, or his partner's sudden rage it was unclear.

"Not now, Tobi." He's jaw was still unmoving, and his glare was fixed on the girl below him. He stayed there for a moment, all his weight holding her beneath him so she couldn't squirm away. He felt powerful for once. He pursed his lips, before swiftly grabbing her wrist and yanking her up with him.

"Let's go, Tobi, hn." Deidara grunted, heading off through the woods, but stopped when he realized that Tobi wasn't following, and Nyoko was attempting to rip her arm back.

"Are you coming or what, hn?" He snarled at the orange masked nin, his blue eyes rage-filled.

"Wh-what about her stuff, Senpai?" The over-active assassin nodded to Nyoko's belongings.

Deidara studied the objects and frown. He gave an irritated sigh before whipping Nyoko forward by her wrist. She stumbled a few steps and looked at him, puzzled.

"Grab only what's necessary, hn," He grunted.

"And don't try to run, least I break everything in your body and drag you back by your hair." he snarled.

Nyoko rolled her eyes at the threat before shoving her spare clothes and undergarments into her sleeping bag. She rolled the large blanket up and flung it over her her back and walked back to the pair, Tobi now standing next to the blonde. Her upper lip curled in irritation as she glared at Deidara, whom rolled his eyes and gave a depressed sigh.

He gripped the girl's wrist tightly.

"Can't have you run back to your village now, can we?" He gave a dark chuckle at her heated gaze.

"I also wouldn't keep looking at me like that if I were you. I think it'd do you best in the long run, hn."

Nyoko huffed. Great, the type who got a hard one at dirty looks, and snarls and such. Pretty much everything she did on a daily basis to everyone and everything. Lovely.

"Whatever, I needed an adventure anyways." she hissed, giving the fiery look she'd love to share with the blonde at a pebble she was kicking. His grip tightened on her wrist as if she was threatening to break away and tell everyone in Konoha what had just happened.

"I'm not a child, you know," The teen hissed at the blonde's almost bone crushing grip. "I do not need my hand held every step of the way."

Deidara's hand loosened awkwardly, before tightening again. He shot a glance over his shoulder at her.

"I'm not taking any chances, hn."

The two males stopped, as the blonde's free hand shifted into his pocket, pulling out a palm full of clay. A puff of smoke surrounded the item before it became a large bird. Carelessly, he shoved the girl towards the bird, watching as she stepped onto his claywork. Once she seated herself, and his dipshit of a partner sat as well, Deidara himself stepped onto his masterpiece. The clay work pushed off the ground with one flap of it's wings, soaring high into the air.

It was a long while before anyone said anything. In fact, Tobi was the first one to speak.

"Deidara-sanpai?" he asked, gaining the blonde's attention.

The artist looked over his shoulder, his lips pursed in irritation that the swirly masked nin was talking to him.

"What do you want, hn?" he growled.

"Shouldn't she be in handcuffs or something?"

A frown tugged at the corners of Deidara's mouth. For once, the idiot was right. He sighed, the last time someone was dragged in, Leader had a fit for them not having handcuffs on. Of course, the person was also executed. He sighed, shoving his hand into the pocket of his clouded cloak, fishing around for something to tie the nin up with. Eventually, he found a small string and tossed it at the masked assassin. Tobi looked down at the object, then to his partner.

"Senpai, this won't hold her." The spike haired male began.

"Then, I don't know, lace it with chakura or something then, I didn't pack for a kidnapping, hn." The blond snapped, turning his attention back to the road below them, retracing their steps from atop the clay work. Tobi did as he was told, wrapping the string around the female's wrists after dodge a few kicks. Deidara watched the slight battle momentarily, a look of curiosity on his face before giving a small 'hmph', and turned his attention back to the land below. She had a bit of spunk, he'd admit that.

A few hours had passed, Tobi, the idiot, was trying to get the kunochi to talk and get a first hand background check on her.

"Well, what's your name?" His high pitched voice questioned, the same amount of curiosity as a child would hold. The leaf nin only responded with a heated glare, turning her head sharply. For a moment, the teen stuck to her guns, and ignored him, her nose upturned in the air, her dark eyes shut, blocking Tobi out. Of course, the git never knew when to stop, so he continued to ask until she answered.

"Hajime Nyoko." she finally snarled. The name rang an odd bell in the clay users head. Didn't Itachi brag about some Nyoko girl who dated his brother all those years ago? He snorted, great, another Uchiha type to deal with. And if she was anything like the oldest Uchiha, he knew there'd be some more problems between them then they already had.

"So, _Nyoko,_" the artist began, not taking his eyes off the landscape, though he did adjust his scope. "What exactly where you doing out and about the outskirts of Konoha, hn?" he spoke. Might as well have some fun while he could, he figured. The leaf nin was, go figure, ignoring him for a moment. Well, she was just as stubborn as himself, that would cause some issues. A moment passed, then another.

"I left because I wanted to." The was a pause following her harsh tone, as if she were debating with herself.

"And I was looking for someone."

The assassins looked at the leaf nin for a moment, before Deidara turned back to flying over their steps. A 'tch' sound escaped him, noticing they were getting closer to the hideout. "Looks like your sob story will have to wait. We're almost home, hn." He smirked. Although, the Iwa nin wouldn't exactly call the hideout a 'home' as being dragged into the worlds most feared criminal organization would tend to do that to one.

A low growl escaped the female, making it seem as her thought process was on the same line of the artist's. He frown a bit, realizing he wasn't much better then the family slaughtering bastard that was the very reason he was here in the first place, but dismissed the thought. Not like how she felt mattered to him anyways.

The cave drew closer into view, the bird reaching down to the ground. The blond stepped off the clay creature upon it's decent, and gripped Nyoko's makeshift cuffs roughly, ignoring her heated glare. Without waiting for his masked partner and dragging the teen behind him, he made his way into the cave.

Footsteps sounding on the cold, compacted dirt floor caused the figure on the couch to turn it's head. Deidara's aqua eyes focused on the familiar shark-toothed grin of Kisame. The exlovives artist nodded his head and gave a grunt for a greeting, before pausing behind the small sofa, waiting for his swirly masked partner to join them.

"Looks like you made a friend, Deidara-san." He cackled, noting the leaf nin's rather irritated expression. The kunochi's dark eyes fixed onto the shark and snarled towards him. Kisame frown as the artist rolled his eyes and sighed. "Kisame-san where is Leader-sama? I found this _trash_ at the side of the rode and figured we could use someone to tidy up around here." He snickered. "However, the girl is already starting to irk me, and I'd rather be rid of her and have him deal with her as he'd like." A smirk played across the blond male's face, though quickly dispirced as the shark returned one.

"Leader-san is on a mission. He won't be back until next week, give or take." A playful glimmer shone in Kisame's eyes as he watched the short male's shoulders sag, a small frown beginning to show in the corners of his mouth.

"Oh, and Deidara-san? He said anyone taken in is the responsibility of the one who brought them here." Kisame let loose a short cackle.

"_Fucking a, hn._"


End file.
